


Ode To My Shaniacs

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Dark Crack, Demonic Possession, I Blame Tumblr, Mild Gore, Possession, This was inspired by a Tumblr post on instagram, good luck unpacking this shit, i think???, it's just a dumb thing I wrote, probably????, you can't possibly expect a lot from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is crack. Dark crack. It was funny in the moment. Idk, read it or don't. This is out there now, associated with the thousands of better BFU fics.I've gone mad with power.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ode To My Shaniacs

"Let's go check on the Ry guy."

Shane says to the camera, probably addressing the weirdos watching their weird show.

"Okay Ryan, that's your 10 minutes up-"  
Shane says, turning into the room with his flashlight and camera pointed at where Ryan was _supposed_ to be.

"Hey look, there's Ryan! Scurrying up the wall like a spider. Heyyyyy Ryan!"  
Shane waves at him excitedly, training the camera on Ryan- now almost nearing the ceiling- and zooming in.

Ryan snarls.

He turns his head so quickly towards the camera, a sickening _**CRACK**_ is heard echoing through the room; with his pupils _glinting_ a _sour lemon yellow_ in the camera feed. There appears to be static surrounding his general shape.

Shane gives the camera screen a hearty laugh.

"He's just having a bad day," he says, turning away and out of the room to explore the rest of the haunted building. "We'll go talk to some ghouls now."

\-------

Shane is so glad that this was a relatively small shoot, with only him and Ryan in this small spooky house! That meant the both of them were good enough to shoot the episode and wrap it up themselves.

Shane addresses the camera for the last outro, tired but gleeful nonetheless. He couldn't wait to go back and just sink into his sheets.

"Well, that's another day wasted folks. You've heard it here first!"

He laughs at the plight of it all, and the warm night with the looming house behind him does little justice to the bubbling mirth he feels in his heart.

The only thing off-putting about the whole scene is Ryan- eyes pitch black and glinting in the moonlight- gnawing on Shane's bloody head, while the red rivulets race down his forehead and around the angles of his face.

Shane grabs Ryan by the neck, pulling him down from his perch on Shane's shoulders and disentangling his limbs from his lithe body- all the while Ryan's kicking and screeching at the top of his lungs.

"Heyy uh-" Shane just barely dodges a swipe at his face, still clutching onto Ryan's nape.

"Ry? Wanna add your two cents, buddy?"

Ryan, meanwhile, is busy snapping at the cameras- baring his sharp and bloody teeth at them.

Shane is defeated, he doesn't know why Ryan's being such a diva today.

"So that's a big no, huh..."

Shane just shakes his head in dismay, wondering where he went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you read this. Are you okay sweetie?? Tell me what's wrong. I'm here to listen to you. I love you and I hope you know this.


End file.
